


Cat & Spidey

by yunchuyin



Series: cats & Spider-Man [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cat！Mark, Crossover Pairings, Eduardo Saverin is Spider-Man, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Mark变成了一只猫，Eduardo永远都是他的超级英雄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat & Spidey

#为什么

“为了爱与正义！”

BOSS被警察叔叔带走时向Dustin咆哮。

“哼，明天你就懂了。”

红发小子战战兢兢，努力用身体挡住身后的猫咪和蜘蛛侠手办。

 

#新家

你单身！

Chris说，把猫咪和蜘蛛侠扔给Dustin，出门去买猫粮猫砂猫盆猫草总之一切Mark需要的东西。

对，那只软绵绵伸懒腰的猫就是Mark。

 

#吃饭问题

Eduardo摘下面罩，吃了一大勺蛋糕，挥挥手表示他饱了。

Dustin眉开眼笑，转身去看Mark吃得怎么样。有着柔软浅褐色皮毛的猫咪懒洋洋瞥了他一眼，转过头继续绝食。

Dustin惶恐，饿死了CEO可怎么办，眼前一黑暗无天日的加班时光兜头罩下。

“华多，Marky不吃猫粮QAQ”

“我揍他！”

救世主Chris闪亮登场。

 

#谁是老大

公关Chris很可怕，这是共识。

加班的公关Chris更可怕，这是真理。

Mark喵喵抗议着咽下猫粮。

 

#体重问题

吃饱了就想睡觉，Mark伸了伸背，往前一跃扑倒蜘蛛仔。

“天呐Marky你会把华多压死的！”

“没关系，Dustin。”超级英雄单手掀猫，“他可轻了。”

红发小子怀疑地看着揉起来手感很好的Mark。

“虚胖。”

英雄鉴定，挠了挠Mark的双下巴。

猫咪叼起蜘蛛仔手办迈着太爷步回窝。

 

#手办配件

Eduardo是蜘蛛侠。

这不是重点，重点在于他变小了，二十厘米高。

“我们需要给他搞个扩音器，”Chris 说，“迷你的。”

“这好办！”

手工帝Dustin拖出工具箱。

一个小时以后。

“有点沉，不过没关系，华多是蜘蛛侠！”

Chris再一次给Dustin大神跪了。

↑

上面那句是脑补，不用在意。

 

#爱与正义

猫窝里Mark睡得很香，四脚朝天，左腿伸直一蹬一蹬的。

蜘蛛仔趴在猫咪毛绒绒的胸口，也睡着了，Mark搂着他。

“哇噢……”

今天就懂了的Dustin。

 

#猫狗大战

Beast长大了。

Beast是只勇敢的狗狗。

长大了的Beast勇敢地把Mark追得满屋子乱窜。

Dustin目瞪口呆，Dustin阻拦不及，Dustin鬼哭狼嚎打电话给Chris让他将Beast领走。

Eduardo叹口气，蜘蛛侠出动！

乖狗狗被包成大型拖把粽子粘在墙边。

Mark蹲在柜子上，居高临下地看着Beast，伸爪抚摸狗头。

然后他叼起救命恩人小蜘蛛，翻窗跑了。

 

#恐慌

“Mark和Eduardo私奔了！”

Chris差点摔了手机。

 

#另一种恐慌

天呐Dustin家附近有好多猫！

而Mark长得一点儿特色也没有。

 

#幸运

Eduardo吊在猫脖子上回到了家。

 

#发生了什么

《猫与蜘蛛仔的奇幻旅行》

 

#好奇心

坊间传言拇指和食指圈成圈撸毛能看见一只猫真正的脸。

Dustin壮起胆子，走向炯炯有神瞪着他的Mark。

Eduardo不知道Mark的猫脸长啥样，他只看见Dustin被挠了一脸。

 

#复杂关系

Eduardo趴在窝到Dustin怀里的Mark的背上看电影。

 

#把柄

蜘蛛仔很喜欢猫咪，经常靠在他身上休息，摸摸脖子，挠挠下巴。

猫咪也很喜欢蜘蛛仔，走哪里都把他叼着，晚上睡觉也一定要搂在怀里。

Dustin都拍了照，还录了像。

 

#地盘

Mark跟附近的猫头领打了一架。

他有蜘蛛侠迷你版。

所以他赢了。

 

#工作

公关先生受够了CEO和股东醉生梦死、CTO变身热门萌宠博主的日子。

愤然去找BOSS谈判。

 

#秘密

他们变回来了。

Mark龙卷风一样扫荡了Chris和Dustin的所有存货。

“没关系，我那里有他跟别的猫咪打架的录像。”

Eduardo安慰伤心的红发小子。

Dustin点点头，没敢告诉他自己照了好多他趴在Mark身上睡觉的照片，而且刚刚都已经被Mark收缴了。

 

#爱

Eduardo觉得Mark很可爱，Mark认为蜘蛛侠很酷。

他们又在一起了。

 

#悲剧

Eduardo发现Mark爱的是蜘蛛仔。

再度离婚。

 

#拼了命也要HE

Mark白天当CEO，晚上做猫咪侠（x），陪Eduardo抓了一个月坏蛋。

Eduardo不得不在有人黑他虐待动物之前同意跟Mark和好。

 

#尾声

Mark跟BOSS谈了谈，让他到下一个fandom拯救世界去了。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源见→[拉到底端](http://kirklandhouse.lofter.com/post/2ea177_42c9857)


End file.
